


Classroom Rule #4: Treat Others the Way You Want to Be Treated

by bookfreak1317



Series: Classroom Rules [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brainwashing/Manipulation, Dark, Depressing, Mental Torture, Not Wanda Friendly, Team Tony
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 03:33:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15900051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookfreak1317/pseuds/bookfreak1317
Summary: Aka, Don't Be a BullyChapter 1 Summary: Bullying never goes well, for either the bullied or the bully. Wanda is about to find that out the hard way...





	Classroom Rule #4: Treat Others the Way You Want to Be Treated

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnonEhouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonEhouse/gifts), [thebookworm90](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebookworm90/gifts), [Animerox](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Animerox/gifts).



> Disclaimer: The MCU doesn't belong to me.
> 
> This story was inspired by three different prompts. The first prompt was by AnonEhouse: “Hmm... I wonder if there's a classroom rule about bullying? :^)”, the second was by thebookworm90: “If you’re going to continue this series, a rule I remember form school was to ‘treat others the way you want to be treated’”, and third prompt was "treat others as you want to be treated".? by Animerox.
> 
> This story is going to be different from the other 3 stories in this series. Chapter One is a separate story from Chapter Two. I had already started writing the first chapter when I received another prompt that is the same rule, but goes in a completely different direction. So while both chapters are the same rule, they are separate entities.
> 
> I am so happy that so many people are enjoying this series! I didn’t know how this was going to turn out, but the response I have received has completely exceeded my expectations. So a big thank you goes out to everyone for reading, commenting, and prompting. I hope I don’t disappoint! :)

Wanda smirked to herself as Stark jumped in fear a she turned on the coffee pot with a quick fash flash. The red wasn’t noticeable to the whole room, but it was definitely noticeable to the man trying to grab the coffee pot. Wanda gave a little wave, witb tiny sparks of red jumping from finger to finger as Stark glanced at her fearfully. He looked back at the coffee pot before shaking his head and fleeing the room. The whole room looked up in surprise at Stark's retreating back.

Wanda couldn’t help the sense of pride that flooded her. Good, Stark deserved to suffer for his crimes. He deserved it for what he did to her family.

“What’s up with Stark?” Sam asked as he walked over to the fridge. “He wasn’t even in here a minute before fleeing.”

“He probably didn’t want to spend time around me." Wanda said with a pout. “He obviously doesn’t like me.” She let her lip tremble a little at her words as she sent out a small wave of sympathy throughout the room.

“Wanda,” Steve said with sympathetic eyes. “I’m sure that’s not it. Tony probably just feels guilty about what happened to your family. As bad as it is, you’re a reminder of his mistake.”

“How are we supposed to change that?!” Wanda wailed, letting a few tears out before hiding her face in her hands. “Whdnever he sees me, he runs off! I don’t want to hide in my own home!!!”

Wanda felt Natasha and Steve put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Wanda smirked as she sent another wave a sympathy, this time with a little bit of anger towards Stark.

“We can’t let this continue.” Steve said with a stern voice. “I’m going to make it mandatory for Tony to join us for team bonding events. Tony may not be a main member of the Avengers anymore, but he is still a reserve member and lives in the same building as us. If this is going to work, we need to be getting along.”

Wanda heard everyone agree with Steve’s word and her smirk grew behind her hands. Easy as pie.

*****

Over the next few months, Stark was forced to spend more and more time in the group’s presence. Training, movie nights, dinners, breakfasts, everything they did Stark had to join. And every opportunity she got, Wanda struck. She made sure to always use her powers around him, even when it wasn’t necessary. Stark wanted a bowl of grapes? She floated it over to him. They were putting a movie in? She turned the television on with her powers. Stark was heading to the common room bathroom? She opened the door and flicked on the bathroom lights with a flash of red.

Every time Stark saw her powers at work, he flinched a little more. The fear radiating from him was amazing. It was overwhelming. It was, _delicious_. She didn’t even have to affect his mind to cause this fear. All it took was a few flicks of her fingers and his body was flooded with fear.

While Wanda loved every second of this, she soon wanted more. She wanted Stark to suffer. She wanted him to fall apart at the seams.

After living in the compound for 6 months, she struck. Every night, when Stark was asleep, she accessed his mind and took over his dreams. At first, it was little things. Dreams where he was constantly walking down a hall, dreams where he couldn’t escape an empty and dark room. Those dreams soon evolved into Avengers missions gone wrong with his teammates turning against him. Missions where everywhere Stark turned there was only death. Dreams where Stark was trapped in space and fleets were approaching Earth. It wasn’t hard to make Stark live through his worst fears. He had so many.

After a few weeks, Stark was barely sleeping. The most he appeared to get was an hour or two a night. Whenever Wanda saw Stark, her glee grew at the large and bruised eye bags he had. At how pale he looked. At how skinny he was becoming. The only problem she had with the whole situation was the fact that Pietro wasn’t here to see her success. Pietro would've loved to see Stark _finally_ pay for his crimes. Wanda cherished her dreams where Pietro was alive and they worked together to finish Stark off.

One night, Wanda woke up with a jolt and was unable to prevent a sob from breaking free. Her dream had been amazing. It had been so _real_. Pietro had survived Ultron and they both joined the Avengers. Stark stayed far away the team and everyone else quickly became their new family. After some time, they finally extracted their revenge and Stark suffered. It was beautiful, a masterpiece!

Why couldn’t that dream be true? Why couldn’t Pietro have survived? Why did Stark have to make Ultron?

Wanda let out a scream as anger surged through her body. Stark deserved to suffer! Stark had to pay for his crimes!

A wave of red went crackling throughout her body and the room, causing the power in the building to surge and shut down. “Shit.” She whispered. It was going to be hard to explain this to everyone else. But a few doe eyes and tears would fix it all. She got her tears flowing before heading into the hall.

“Wanda! Are you okay?” Sam asked as he ran up to her. “Why are you crying? Is everything alright?”

“I’m alright.” Wanda said, letting her voice wobble a little. “I, I just had a nightmare. It was so real!” Wanda let out a wail.

Sam quickly wrapped his arms around Wanda in order to calm her down. After a few minutes, Wanda “calmed” down. “Let’s go see if we can find anyone else.” Sam said with a smile.

They met up with Steve and Natasha in the common area. “Hi guys, any idea what happened?”

“Wanda had a nightmare and her powers went a little haywire. She’s alright though.” Sam said, glancing at Wanda. “Are you guys okay?”

“We’re both fine.” Steve said, looking at Wanda with concern.

“I just wish Stark would turn on the lights already.” Natasha said with a grumble. “He should’ve fixed it by now.”

Wanda’s anger at Stark surged back. “He probably wants us to suffer in the dark. That bastard!”

The three individuals looked at Wanda with surprise. “Wanda, I’m sure that’s not it. He was probably sleeping and didn’t notice.”

“Why are you so upset with him?” Steve asked, looking concerned. “Is he being rude again?”

“Yes! Well, no I just had a dream about Pietro and all I can think about is how it's Stark’s fault that Ultron existed and killed my brother.” The tears that fell from Wanda’s eyes that time were real. “I just want to go back in time and fix everything.” Why did Pietro have to die?

“I know Wanda. It must be hard. Why don’t we talk to Tony again after he fixes the power? This needs to be sorted out.” Steve said, wrapping his arm around Wanda’s shoulders and giving her a squeeze.

Wanda nodded her head in agreement before the group started making their way down to Tony’s labs. Once they got there, everyone stopped in surprise.

Wanda was shocked to see everything in disarray. Outlets were ripped out of the wall, smoke was floating from the machines around the lab, and all of the in the room shattered. And in the center of it all, was Stark. Who was passed out and occasionally twitching. With every twitch, a spark of red flew throughout his body. Wanda had to shove down her glee as she felt waves of fear radiated from Stark’s body. It was amazing to both see and feel him suffer.

“Oh my god, Tony!” Steve exclaimed once the shock wore off and he ran towards Stark’s prone form. Steve went to touch him but a crackle of electricity sounded throughout the room, stopping Steve from touching him.

“Wanda, did you do this to him?” Sam asked from behind her, a little bit of fear was audible in his voice. Wanda didn’t immediately answer. She wasn’t sure how to play this situation.

“Of course she did.” Natasha said with a drawl. “Who else has red, magical powers? Who else dislikes Stark to this event?”

“Nat, Wanda wouldn’t do this. At least not on purpose.” Steve said, looking at Wanda for reassurance. Wanda felt yet another surge of anger at his words and look. She was sick of playing nice and being the victim. She was sick of putting up with Stark.

“Of course I did this. While I didn’t mean to, Stark definitely deserved this. I’ve _dreamed_ about doing this. He’s a monster and a murderer.” The room was silent at her proclamation.Wanda felt the shock and surprise that now permeated the room. Were these people really that stupid? Or did her powers just work that well?

“Wanda, you can’t possibly mean that.” Sam said, looking fearful. “Stark isn’t that bad of a person. You need to fix him.”

“No!” Wanda screeched, red swirling around her hands. “I am sick of being ‘poor, innocent’ Wanda! I am sick of Stark walking around like he owns everything! I refuse to fix that bastard!”

“Miss Maximoff.” Everyone turned to face Vision, as he suddenly sunk through the floor. She had forgotten he was in the bulding. “I recommend you fix Dr. Stark and surrender, before you make things worse for yourself. While the majority of the tower was knocked out, the emergency cameras are still functioning. Your confession was recorded. I’m sure if we search previous surveillance, we will find footage of your attack on Dr. Stark.”

“Which one?” Wanda couldn’t prevent the hysterical laugh that escaped her. It was liberating to finally be recognized for the threat she is. “Are you talking about when I use my powers for everything, terrifying Stark? Are you talking about the nightmares I cause him every night? Which attack are you talking about?”

Everyone except for Vision looked shocked and horrified at her words. “Wanda, you can’t be serious. You would never hurt Tony. You’re just a kid.” Steve said with shock and disbelief written all over his face.

"Just a kid? Would a kid have powers like this? Would a kid have been plotting Stark’s demise for the majority of their life?” Wanda’s powers surged throughout her body at her words. They needed to finally recognize her for who she really was. “I am MORE than a kid. I am powerful!”

Wanda sensed movement behind her and turned just in time to stop the knife that was heading her way. A cloud of red wrapped around the knife inch away from her throat. She threw a glare at Natasha, who looked shocked at how quickly Wanda was able to stop the knife. “You know, I never really liked you. You're too much of a bjtch. Bye bye Spider.” Wanda willed her powers to wrap around Natasha and she wasn’t able to stop the feeling of satisfaction she felt at the sound of Natasha’s neck snapping.

While the attack on Natasha put Sam and Steve in a state of shock, it only motivated Vision to continue with his insane plan of stopping and punishing Wanda. Vision lunged for her, but she was able to throw him back against the wall, as she willed him to live throigh a nightmare. Wanda was surprised to see Vision get back up, and continue towards her. Shit, the mind stone must prevent her from messing with his mind. She quickly evaluated the area around her before sending some of the smoking machines at Vision, hoping to pin him to the floor. Wanda was shocked when Vision sent the machines flying back at her, knocking her to the ground.

Wanda struggled to get up quickly, but her leg was trapped under the machine. Vision quickly landed on top of her and pinned her arms down. “I will only ask one more time. Either willingly fix Dr. Stark or I will force you to.”

“Never!” Wanda screeched, as she felt red and anger begin to overwhelm her body. “Stark deserved it! If you’re going to choose him over me, you’re going to suffer too!” Wanda let go of any control she had over her powers and was overcome by fear and pain before falling unconscious.

*****

“It has been determined by medical and magical officials that they are unable to reawaken the ex-Avenger Wanda Maximoff. Maximoff fell into a magically induced coma 4 months ago after she attacked Dr. Anthony Stark and killed Natasha Romanoff. It has been determined that she lost complete control of her powers and when that happened, Avengers member Vision was forced to use the Mind Stone located within his forehead and channel her powers back into her body. The Vision overestimated Maximoff’s powers and the power of the mind stone, causing all of the power to completely overwhelm her. While this did free Dr. Stark from the nightmare Maximoff trapped him in, Maximoff in turn became trapped within her own mind. Maximoff seems unable to escape from this situation, and both medical and magical officials are unable to figure out how to free her from her mind. However, due to the dangers Maximoff presents though, healing her is not a top priority.

“In other news, Dr. Stark has announced a new addition to the Stark Industries medical line. B.A.R.F. or Binarily Augmented Retro-Framing. It is predicted to be the newest and best treatment available for patients diagnosed with PTSD and other similar mental conditions and disorders…”


End file.
